“Salaat,” the Islamic ritual prayer is an obligatory worship for each Muslim. The obligation is to pray five times a day, namely “Fajer” before the sun rises, “Thoher” at noon, “Aser” afternoon, “Magreb” when the sun sets, and “Isha” at night. During each prayer, the Islamic worshiper exercises prostrate 34 times and sit on their ankles for extended periods of time.
Many Islamic worshipers extend their prayers to include non-obligatory prayers in addition to the obligatory prayers to reach 50 prostrates during a day or even more during the days of the holy month of Ramadan. During such acts, worshipers suffer from pain at their ankles and at the lower part of their legs. At the same time, worshipers noted the emergence of a dark black spots at the ankles and knees (bruising) resulting from the continued contact and friction with carpets on rigid floors. This in turn has adversely affected a women's appearance.
Some worshipers have attempted to use a normal cushion or pillows during prayers to reduce friction and pain. However, such attempts have been less than satisfactory. The cushion and pillows were less than convenient and failed to cover all areas of friction, were uncomfortable during the prostrate and sitting positions and at times made it difficult to maintain ones balance. Further, the cushions and pillows were not easy to carry.
In view of the above, it has now been determined that there is a need and a potential market for a customized prayer cushion that meets the needs of Muslims and is at the same time compact, convenient to carry, and convenient to use. It is also been found that a prayer cushion in accordance with the present invention reduces pain in the ankles and lower legs of worshipers, facilitates prayer and leads to a more meaningful experience on the part of the worshiper.